


Snowflakes

by matchapeach



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchapeach/pseuds/matchapeach
Summary: Ternyata, masih ada kehangatan yang bisa ia rasakan pada suhu minus lima belas derajat celcius yang nyaris membuatnya beku kedinginan. Yaitu, genggaman tangan Hatano.





	Snowflakes

* * *

 Joker Game © Yanagi Koji

Warn! Plotless. OOC.

.  
  
Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini, selain kesenangan pribadi.

* * *

 

Bagi Jitsui, musim dingin adalah satu diantara banyak hal yang menjengkelkan dan rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Mungkin juga tidak, seandainya ia tinggal di dataran tinggi, tapi saat ini, Jitsui sedang berada di kawasan dataran rendah; yang hembusan anginnya saja sudah cukup membuatnya menderita.

Rasanya lebih buruk dari musim hujan.

Salju terasa lebih dingin dan menyakitkan. Membekukan hingga ke tulang-tulang.

Jitsui hanya tak tahan dengan penyakit musiman penganggu kesehatan yang sudah pasti merepotkan dan terkadang membuatnya tertekan, karena lagi-lagi harus menunda pekerjaan. Mau tak mau ia harus mengenakan pakaian berlipat-lipat, demi untuk menjaga agar suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat.

Tapi mungkin, ada sedikit bagian yang menyenangkan; karena Hatano akan memeluknya semalaman, saling berbagi kehangatan hingga pagi menjelang. Sarapan akan dilewati dengan tenang, ditemani suara dengungan pelan dari mesin penghangat ruangan dan obrolan sederhana tentang misi yang tidak ada habisnya.

“Kau kenapa ?”

Kedua matanya mengerlip pelan, sebelum mendongak untuk menatap si pemilik suara. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa inci saja, nyaris tak kentara. Bahkan Jitsui bisa merasakan ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dengan hembusan napas yang menerpa wajah satu sama lain. Sepertinya, ia terlalu sibuk melamun―tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sejak keluar dari pelataran kantor D-Kikan.

"Hatchuuh―!"

Gerakan spontan; Hatano menjauhkan wajahnya saat Jitsui bersin tanpa peringatan. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan saat melihat Jitsui mengusap hidungnya yang kini mulai memerah, bersamaan dengan kedua pipi putihnya yang mulai bersemu karena cuaca dingin yang dihasilkan oleh musim salju.

“Maafkan aku, Hatano.” Jitsui meminta maaf, merasa tak sopan karena bersin tepat dihadapannya.

Hatano tersenyum maklum,“Tidak masalah. Ayo jalan.” Kemudian ia berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki yang sempat terhenti. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan di dalam saku celana, mencari sedikit kehangatan yang sebenarnya sia-sia, karena dingin itu tetap ia rasakan meskipun sudah mengenakan _long coat_ tebal.

Omong-omong, mereka berdua lupa mengenakan sarung tangan.

Jitsui memandang sayu tubuh Hatano yang berjalan di depannya. Hawa dingin di sekitar mulai membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan walaupun ia sudah memakai _sweater_ tebal ditambah dengan _long coat_ hitam sepaha.

Semakin sore, butiran-butiran seputih kapas itu turun semakin lebat. Menempel pada rambut, pundak, bahkan sesekali hinggap di wajah mereka. Menutupi jalanan umum, atap rumah dan juga jendela. Jitsui melihat, beberapa warga sekitar bergotong-royong mengeruk jalanan dan halaman rumah yang sudah tertutup oleh salju setinggi mata kaki. Untuk bagian atap, jelas dibiarkan saja, karena siapa pula yang rela naik ke atas di tengah cuaca yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Hatchuuh―!"

Mendengar suara bersin lagi, Hatano kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

Dan langkah kaki Jitsui pun ikut terhenti karena tidak sengaja menubruk punggung milik Hatano yang memang sejak tadi berjalan di depannya.

“Hatano?”

Hatano berbalik, meraih tangan kanan Jitsui, menggenggam tangannya dengan penuh rasa sayang dan menyembunyikannya ke dalam saku _loang coat_ yang ia kenakan. Hanya pemikirannya saja, atau rasanya memang lebih hangat?

“Bagaimana ?”

_Hangat_.

Kedua pipi Jitsui semakin bersemu, kali ini rona merah karena bahagia. Ternyata, masih ada kehangatan yang bisa ia rasakan pada suhu _minus lima belas derajat celcius_ yang nyaris membuatnya beku kedinginan.

Yaitu, genggaman tangan Hatano.

“Terima kasih.” Ucapnya tulus dengan seulas senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

 “Sama-sama. Ayo jalan lagi.”

 .

.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Setelah sekian lama hanya bisa berimaji, akhirnya bisa ikut meramaikan fandom ini X’D
> 
> Walau retjeh ;w;
> 
> Sankyuu sudah mampir dan membaca >W


End file.
